Galvanic Mechamorph (Classic)
Galvanic Mechamorphs are an alien species accidentally created by the Galvans. They are black with robot-like lines on them and the color of which is varying (In Ben 10,000, a white Galvanic Mechamorph can be seen in a crowd near the beginning. In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, multiple white Galvanic Mechamorphs are seen on Incarcecon). They have one central "eye" on their head, which sometimes glows when speaking. 'Galvanic Mechamorph' Galvanic Mechamorph (a portmanteau of the words, mecha-'' meaning machine and ''-morph meaning form or transform) are an extraterrestrial species of bio-mechanical nanite constructs from the formerly uninhabited moon Galvan B. Originally an uninhabited moon orbiting Galvan Prime Galvan B was accidentally brought to life by an environmental disaster. Galvan scientists mining the resource-rich world for its raw materials misused an experimental self-replicating nanotechnology, which bonded with the moon's minerals and imbued the fertile ground with sentient consciousness. Though Galvan B seems to have reverted to its natural state, subtle surface ripples and the occasional metallic glint say otherwise. Any alien presence on the moon is sure to be consumed and quickly disappear. It didn’t take long before this new form of sentient life joined the galaxy community and met their creators. Galvans where surprised that their failed experiment on Galvan B had resulted into life. As parents of these new lifeforms, they decided to name this species, Galvanic Mechomorphs. Galvanic Mechomorphs are an entirely new and unique species in the galaxy. These amorphous bio-mechanical beings are living machines with liquid metallic skin made out of trillions of microscopic nanorobots and complex systems of self-forming organic circuits. Due to the "nanites" that makes up the core of their biology, Mechomorphs are able to merge with any technology and "upgrade" it into an incredible piece of Ultra Tech. In this merged form, Mechomorphs can literally bring anything - from a toaster to a satellite - to life. Spreading over a machine like a fluid blanket of mercury, they are able to communicate with the apparatus, vastly increasing its functions. All Galvanic Mechomorphs are "pre-programmed" with the blueprints of mechanical devices from across the universe, which allows them to meld with nearly any technological object. While Mechomorphs are masters of the mechanical, their powers are useless on organic creatures. Sentient science kits, there is nothing artificial about them - even the plasma beams they produce come from a series of complex internal machinations. Being highly sensitive, finely tuned beings, electromagnetic pulses, acid or any other sort of corrosive can upset their delicate chemistry and wreak havoc on a Mechomorph's systems. Galvanic Mechomorphs reproduce through a process, which they call Combined Replication and is often mistaken with the creation process of the Nanomechomorphic Symbiotes. The Galvanic Mechomorph parents, usually two or more, donate small portions of themselves to make a baby Galvanic Mechomorph. The organic circuits that the parents donate to their baby merge together and form new network of self-forming organic circuits or “mind” of Galvanic Mechomorph. The baby Mechamorph usually has the combined personality of its parents, but that not always the case. The nanites that are donated will form the body of the baby Galvanic Mechomorph and skin color depends on how many nanites one of the parents donates. Powers and Abilities Galvanic Mechamorphs can shoot an incredibly powerful green plasma ray from their central eye produced by biochemical processes inside their bodies. They can also merge with technology, "upgrading" it to super-advanced levels of technology. When a device is possessed by a Galvanic Mechamorph, it takes on the appearance of the species' skin - a black body with green markings - resembling a computer motherboard. They can also shape-shift into Machines on their own without inhabiting another machine. Notable Galavanic Mechamorphs *Upgrade (The Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph) *Baz-el *Ship *Kevin 11 (1/12 Galvanic Mechamorph) *Galavanic engineer (in Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix) *Unnamed citizens of Omnitrix City (alternate timeline) Trivia *The Galvanic Mechamorph race is similar to the Technarchy race in the Marvel Universe. *A Galvanic Mechamorph was briefly seen in Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix on Incarcecon, revealed in the special pop up version to be a maintenance worker. *A Galvanic Mechamorph named Ship is kept as Julie's pet. * The Galvan accidently created the Galvanic Mechamorph species, they also created the Null Gaurdian and Voliticus Biopsis species, so they are all technically related. 'See Also' Galvanic Mechamorph/Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Alien species Category:Alien Tech Category:Technology Category:Sapient Beings Category:Galvanic Mechamorph Category:Humanoid Alien Species